Future Happenings
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Mikan and Natsume went to the future by accidentally eating one of Anna and Nonoko's food. What will they see? Will it shock them? Will they make a legend?


**Author's Notes: **

I edited this story because I noticed some MAJOR mistakes.

**Summary: Mikan and Natsume went to the future by accidentally eating one of Anna and Nonoko's food. What will they see? Will it shock them?**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows that only one author owns G.A. right?**

_Future is as good as the past and present, because if there's no past,there is no present, and if there's no present, how could we have a future?_

* * *

**It was a beautiful Monday afternoon, students were roaming around the school corridors during the free time, well, everyone except, Natsume Hyuuga, the great fire bearer, the black cat. Mikan Sakura was walking to the same direction as Natsume does, but Mikan being Mikan tripped without anything or anyone tripping her. She fell at the least person she wants to see, Natsume Hyuuga.**

"What the heck was that for!?" Natsume shouted, angrily.

_"Wait... I know that voice... No! It's Natsume..."_

"Little girl, you do enjoy bumping to me every morning, and letting me see your panties, and today is teddy bear." Natsume smirked.

"PERVERT! You must've known what time I run here, and you want to see my undies, so you bump on to me!"

"How will I know if this is the first time I bumped you in the afternoon? You must've watched me all around, and when I'm near you run and purposely bump on me."

"And why would I want to bump on a pervert like you!?" Mikan asked.

"You just can't get yourself to admit it, polka." Natsume smirked and walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me! Pervert!"

"Tch. Who told you you're coming with me?"

"But you're going to sit with Ruka and Ruka sits with us, so it means that we'll be in the same table."

"It doesn't mean you have to come with me."

**They argued until they reached the canteen, all students have their eyes fix on the 'couple' arguing. **

"What are you all looking at? Do you want me to burn all of you?" Natsume said, coldly.

**They all went back to what they were doing, and Natsume and Mikan bought their food and went to 'their' table. The gang was there waiting for them.**

"You two will make me rich." Hotaru said, her eyes turned to dollar sign.

"So thirsty..." They both in unison.

**They grabbed the nearest glass with liquid and drank it  
**

"What the--! Why did you drink our potions!?" Nonoko asked.

"Wa... Have you forgotten that you haven't bought any drinks." Anna said.

**Oh no!! They drank the potion that Nonoko and Anna made, which was not yet successful!!**

**Suddenly, a light was covering the two of them, and they just disappeared.**

"Where are we..?" Mikan asked.

"Don't know." Natsume shrugged.

"Hey you two!" A girl shouted.

"What are you shouting at!?" Natsume shot back.

"You should be scared by now. Are you guys new students?" The girl with raven hair said.

"No, we are not new students, we are students of the 1998." Mikan said.

"Eh!? But this year is 2023. Anyways, I'm Mitsumi Hyuuga. 10 years old. Has the Alice of Nullification, and Fire." Mitsumi said.

"Natsume, I wonder who's your wife." Mikan teased.

"Natsume? That's my father's name." Mitsumi said. "You mean that's my father? I thought he was at home..."

"Mitsume!!" shouted a girl.

"Oh! Haruka! What are you doing here?" Mitsumi asked.

"I got the pictures of Kenji, and it's selling alot!" Haruka said. "Oh who are those two?"

"I don't know, they just came from no where and they were students of 1998." Mitsumi said.

"Hi, I'm Haruka Nogi. 10 years old. Has the Alice of Invention."

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, and that guy is Natsume Hyuuga, we are 10 years old at 1998, and now were..." Mikan was counting.

"We're 35 years old." Natsume smirked at Mikan's idiocy.

"I have the Nullification Alice, and Natsume has the Fire Alice." Mikan said then glared at Natsume.

"Hey, Mitsumi, isn't that your parents' name?" whispered Haruka.

"Nee-chan!! Nee-chan!!" shouted a guy.

"Oh, it's you Mitsuke. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the elementary school?" Mitsumi said. "By the way you two have the same name as my parents, and this guy is Mitsuke Hyuuga 5 years old, has the Alice of Stealing."

"Nee-chan! I was being bullied." cried Mitsuke.

"Ooh... You're just like mom! You always cry because of bullies, but I think mom was stronger than you." Mitsumi said.

"But... But..." cried Mitsuke.

"Who are they?" Mitsume asked.

"Them." Mitsuke said as he pointed the girls.

"Whoa! Those aren't bullies! Those are your fan club!" Mitsume said.

"Nee-chan, I think yours is coming too..." Mitsuke said as he pointed the boys.

"You two follow us." Mitsume said.

**They ran to a house, and they went in there.**

"Why are you two here?" A beautiful girl asked.

"Mom, we were chased by fan girls and boys..." Mitsumi said.

"Sigh... You really are like your father, and oh who are these-- woah... you two are us." 35 year old Mikan said.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, I'm your future self." 35 year old Mikan said.

"Why are you so pretty..?" Mikan asked.

"Because that's how she turned out." 35 year-old Natsume said.

"Tch. So I end up with... her?" Natsume said, shocked.

"Yeah... Weird huh?" 35 year old Natsume said.

_**This is how they look:**_

**_Mitsumi- She has a raven hair, it is below shoulder-length. Her eyes' color is a dark color of brown. She has nice curves. She was almost perfect._**

**_Mitsuke- He has a dark auburn hair, it was like Natsume's but colored auburn. His eyes color is bloody red. He is really handsome. He is a crybaby._**

_**Haruka- She has a blonde hair, her hair was shoulder length, meaning, shorter than Mitsumi's. Her eyes were colored amethyst. She is pretty. She is like Hotaru, but has a mix of Ruka, though she's not an Ice Queen.**_

"Yeah... I never thought I'd marry an idiot."

"Me neither."

"Hey!!" The two Mikans said.

"By the way is Haruka Ruka and Hotaru's daughter?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..." 35 year old Mikan said.

"So what happened?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing special, we can't tell you, you must find out yourselves, that's one of the way you can go out here, but the other way is find the Alice of Time-Traveling, and another way is to find the container you drank on and put water and drink on that bottle again." 35 year old Mikan said.

"The other is to find how things ended up like this. You know, you and Mikan and Hotaru and Ruka." 35 year old Natsume continued.

"For the mean time, you two can stay in our class!" Mitsumi said.

"Sure..." Mikan said. "It's fine right? Natsume?"

"Hn..."

"I have an extra uniform." Mitsumi said. "And I can borrow from my friend for Natsume's uniform, I mean dad's."

**Mitsumi went to the teacher's lounge, and told about the two kids who came from the past. They were given uniforms, so that they won't need to borrow. Their uniform was now colored black, and for the girls it is already a dress and there was a white t-shirt inside. They went to class after getting dressed.**

"You two are the new students? I am Tobita Anju. I have the Alice of Illusion" The girl named Anju said.

"Hi Anju, I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan said.

"Hi. My father and mother has told me a lot about you, you came from the past right?" Anju said.

"Yeah... Your parents must be Anna and Yuu." Mikan said.

"Oi. You're Natsume right? The boy who came from the past." A boy said.

"Yeah." Natsume said, coolly.

"My mom admired you before! She said you were cool! And she was right!" The boy shouted.

"What's your name little guy?" Natsume said, coolly.

"Mori Shoda." Mori said.

"Thought so." Natsume said. "What Alice do you have?"

"I can make people fly, and I can fly too." Mori said.

"So your father is Mochu." Natsume smirked.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Mikan-chan!! You are Mikan right? The girl who came from the past!? I am Konoko Yome." Konoko said.

"Your parents must be Koko and Nonoko. You're so cute!" Mikan said.

"Yup! You're right. Er... I'm not that cute. My mom told me that I'm no match to you."

"N-Not really... I want to see Nonoko." Mikan said.

"Come with me at dismissal."

"Okay then!"

"Papa, let's ditch class." Mitsumi said.

"Good idea. You really got it from me." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume! YOU CANNOT DITCH CLASS!" Mikan shouted.

**They kept fighting until the teacher went in.**

"Hi everyone, to the two new students, well err... two students from the past, I am Naru, son of Narumi." Naru said.

"Oh... What's your alice, sensei?" Mikan asked.

"I have the Alice of Human Pheromone." Naru said.

_**This is how they look:**_

_**Anju- She has a pink hair that is shoulder length, and her eyes are color brown. She is smart and pretty. **_

**_Mori- He looks like Mochu, and can act like Sumire sometimes. _**

**_Konoko- She has dark purple hair that is shoulder length, and her eyes are colored blue. She is smart and pretty. She and Anju are called twins._**

"Oh... Same as Narumi-sensei." Mikan said.

"Yup. Well class, it's free time, so do as you please." Naru said.

"Yippie!" the students said.

**Naru left the classroom.**

"Do anyone know, a person who has a Time-Traveling Alice?" Mikan asked.

**No one answered, except one.**

"Yeah... I know one, but that girl is creepy! She is a multi-alice user, and her alices are dangerous. She has the Time-Traveling, Ice, Water, and Earth." A girl said.

"According to my calculations, she is a girl with no weaknesses." Haruka said.

"Sigh... I guess I have no choice, but to find the container of the potions Natsume and I drank." Mikan said.

"No way, I'll just find out how we, meaning you and I and Ruke and Hotaru, ended up together." Natsume coolly.

"Fine..."

**They went to the Nogi residence first.**

"It's you two... How did you two come here?" Ruka asked.

"We accidentally drank Anna and Nonoko's potion." Mikan said.

"Ruka, how did you and Hotaru ended up together?" Natsume asked.

"Well, it was like this..." Ruka explained. ...but in order to finish your mission to find out how Hotaru and I ended up together, you need to find the handkerchief she lent to me."

"What does it look like?" Mikan asked.

"It has flowers, and I believe we dropped it of somewhere in the forest." Hotaru said.

**They ran away without saying goodbye and went to the forest, and they searched for it... After an hour and a half, they found it.**

"Here it is." Natsume said.

"Now, how did we get together..?" Mikan asked.

"Don't know. Let's just continue this tomorrow." Natsume said and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"..."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Never mind, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Whatever."

**They went to the Sakura Tree they always went to, but it was wilted.**

"Why... Why is it wilted?" Mikan asked.

"Look at this." Natsume said.

**Mikan went to where Natsume pointed.**

"Natsume x Mikan 4ever...?" Mikan said. "Woah! We wrote that?!"

"Guess so." Natsume smirked.

"Now to put it back to life... I don't want to see our Sakura Tree die!" Mikan said. "It has lots of memories."

"Memories?"

"I...said that?"

"Yeah..."

"This tree must've lots of memories of us! We must rescue it..." Mikan said.

**Natsume was already gone when Mikan looked at him, but he came back with a hose.**

"Hn." Natsume nodded.

"Let's revive it." Natsume continued.

"Yes." Mikan said.

**They watered the tree, and did anything that was needed, but obviously, a tree won't revive that quickly, but this tree is the most different tree anyone can see because there were at least a few changes even just for a short time.  
**

"Natsume... It's no use."

"Tired already?" Natsume smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Mikan shouted.

"Then go to work, moron."

"Fine, jerk!"

**Suddenly, the tree lit up, a light was covering the whole tree, and even them, and in a blink of their eyes, they were back to 1998. **

"Hey! Why are you with me!?" Mikan shouted.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask!" Natsume shouted back.

"Wah... You're hugging me!!" Mikan blushed.

"Fallen for me?" Natsume smirked.

"Am not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Natsume smirked yet again.

**They stared at the beautiful night sky. The moon was on its fullest. **

"Ne Natsume, who do you love?" Mikan asked, unconsciously.

"You."

"Eh?! I thought you hate me..?"

"Well, it's weird... Even I don't know why."

"Hey, you know what...**-stares back at the sky-**...I love you too."

**Suddenly, Natsume hugged Mikan at the back.**

"You know what, this is now _'our' _tree..." Mikan said.

"Yeah... To prove it let's carve our names in this tree..." Natsume said.

"You know, I think this happened before, but I guess it didn't, it must be my imagination." Mikan said.

"I also feel this happened, but I guess not." Natsume said.

**They carved their names in the Sakura Tree. After doing it, Natsume pushed Mikan to the tree and kissed her passionately on the lips.**

"Natsume, I believe that this tree will last forever, I know that when it wilts, someday someone will revive it, and will realize that it will be special to whoever confesses there."

"We'll create a legend."

**They spent the whole night watching the stars. **

_**Fast forward, after 100 years...**_

"I love you Sayuri... Will you please be my girlfriend?" A guy said.

"Of course I accept, Hikaru..." Sayuri said.

"You know why I chose this place? This place is where Natsume and Mikan, two complete opposites confessed to each other, and whenever someone confesses here, it comes true almost 100000 students have confessed here, and they lived happily together with the girl/boy they love..."

"I know that legend... I was supposed to confess to you here, but you got first."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know, it's not that good, but I hope you like it..! I'm not good of a writer I admit that, and yes, I am lazy. Please leave a review...**


End file.
